


Confession of Sins

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1633217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor attends confessional post a late night at Doc's new pub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession of Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Wook77, the Catholicism here is based on my experiences in Deep South Texas, I hope you enjoy.   
>  Thank you to Ailei, Snowywhiteowl, and threerings for your motivation, inspiration, and critique. 
> 
> Written for wook77

 

 

Father Timmons watched Connor's entrance into the Cathedral, clearly a world on his mind. Knowing this particular Saint's need, he took to his confessional booth to assist a fellow brother in Christ. 

Stepping into confessional, Connor knelt in front of the screened barrier. "Peace be with you, my son." The monsignor speaks calmly.

"And also with you." Connor replies. 

"Do you, of contrite and repentant heart, enter to cleanse yourself of sins?"

"Aye." Connor responds.

"How long since your last confession?"

"Five days, Father." 

"Then remit them aloud, for what so ever you remit unto Earth shall be forgiven by your Father in Heaven." 

"Father I have to confess, I killed a man last night." 

"Murder is a mortal sin, my son." The monsignor whispers. He knows all about this action of the more wayward of his flock.This would not be the first time Father Timmons absolved Connor McManus of this particular sin.

"I know, Father. HeThis man, he had kept several young girls, all under fourteen, in his loft. They had been made to...do things," Connor" Connor stuttered, pulling at his black shirt.

"Go on."

"Father, my brother and I, we, removed him from this world, ending the girls' suffering." 

"It is good you confessed, my son." 

"There is something else father," Connor says. 

**********************************************************************************

Doc `s new pub opened that night, complete with extra happy hour specialshad opened a new pub, and the opening night held extra happy hour specials. After a hard day of spilling the blood of the wicked, the boys needed a pint. Il Duce, on assignment in California, would return in a few days. Strolling into the new bar, several of their bar buddies called their name, and Doc had a pint of the black stuff waiting at their new stools. 

Murphy clapped his brother on the back as they sat at their pub, each hoisting their pint in silence, quickly turning to the east to salute Ireland. Then, with a hearty `Slaintnche' they downed their first pint, as the Landlord poured another. "How long has it been, you cunts?" Doc asked. 

"Almost two months," Connor replied, pointing his finger at Doc, so he could clearly read the Veritas tattoo. 

"Oh, has it been now?" He replies, setting the two brothers pints of Guinness in front of them. "Two pints for two months, on the house." 

"Great place you've got here, Doc." Murphy commented. "How'd you find it." 

"It was Sean here, good man." Doc replied, pointing at a man sitting next to Murphy. "You know Birds of Feather, thicker than blood." 

"I see some things never change?" Murphy jokes. "How do you do, Sean?" 

"Pretty well," Sean" Sean says emptying his pint. "Better now that there's a decent pub near my flat." 

"I see," Murphy" Murphy replies. "Well, lets have a round of Jameson's, in honor of the new pub, and our new mate, Sean. " Murphy lays a c-note on the bar, and Doc pours several shots of premium Irish whiskey. 

Raising his shot, Murphy announces, "To the great ones." He looks at Connor.

"There are damn few of us left," Connor" Connor replies, clinking glasses first with Murphy and then with the other patrons of the bar. Connor slams his shot, and sets his shot glass down on the bar, only to find his hand on Murphy's hand. 

"Here's a round on the house, lads." Doc pours another shot of Jameson. Doc salutes this time. "May the roof above never fall in," Doc starts. 

Connor replies, "May the friends below never fall out." Downing the whiskey, he sets his shot glass down, and notices that Murphy's hand is once again beneath his. The word Aequitas sits beneath his hand, and the flesh on flesh feels familiar. 

"It's been a pisser of a few weeks since you boys left," Doc states, his voice falling into the comfortable tones now that the bar just contained his after hours regulars. "What with the moving and the finding a new place and opening for lunch now." 

"Aye, Doc, you're opening for lunch now? Doc's is almost a respectable pub," Murphy joked. He turned and glanced at Connor while keeping up his banter with Doc. Connor noticed he didn't move his hand. 

Setting down a drink in front of Murphy, Doc replied, "All the police wanted to start coming in to the Saint's Pub. Make a pretty penny this way." His hand motions indicating he's pouring one of his more arcane shots. "Besides, drink this and I'm sure you'll think this pub is first class." 

Murphy accepts the glass with his other hand, and downs the shot. Suddenly, Murphy's brain becomes foggy, as the stiff drink mingles with the pints and whiskey in his system. "That's a rough drink there, mate," he says to Doc. 

Connor tugs at Murphy's shoulder. "Let's get home. We gotta get up early in the morning." Connor's brogue piping out as the whiskey takes hold. Dropping a few bills on the bar, he helps Murphy to his feet. 

Murphy stutters, "We didn't get a hotel room." 

"We can go back to our old place, its only been a couple months, and with all the police around it, no Southie would want it just yet," Connor reasons. 

"Aye" Murphy says, slinging his arm around Connor's broad shoulders for stability. 

Stumbling down the road, they make it through a few versus of "Tell Me Ma" before the pair find themselves walking into their old flat. 

Connor sits down and takes off his boots, while Murphy stumbles to the shower. Stripping off his shirt, Murphy stretches his shoulders. "Fuck you, and your stupid fucking rope. My shoulders feel like hell."

"Every time we take that `stupid fucking rope', we fucking need it , or it saves our fucking lives," Connor mocks Murphy. "A shower does sound like a good idea." 

"Aye." Murpy sits on the cold ground and undoes his shoes. Sitting down on the ground, he's gets a great view as Connor strips. He stands up just as Connor removes his pants 

The brothers turn on their respective showers, and only Murphy's shower head releases water. Rubbing the hot water on his skin, Murphy starts to feel more aware. 

Connor turns around. "I guess I'll wait my turn." 

Murphy replies, "Nonsense, there's enough room." Murphy steps halfway out of the water stream to make room for Connor. 

"Aye, so there is," Connor replies, and starts wetting his skin. The hot water takes away much of the stress of the day. 

Murphy struggles with the bar of soap, unable to clean the spot between his shoulder blades. "I cannot reach `cause my arms are sore from carrying your stupid fucking rope." 

Connor takes the bar of soap away from him and gently massages the soap into his brother's shoulders, "Feel any better." 

"A little." Murphy's voice gets soft. Murphy looks at his cock and sees his member growing. "Oh, fuck it all." Murphy turns around and grabs his brother in a kiss. Their two tongues battle for dominance. Their hands rush around each other's naked bodies, pressed into each other. Their hands both explore the other's body, and struggle to find handholds. Finally, Connor finds a hold on Murphy's chest and pushes him against the tile wall. 

Flexing his hips, Connor rubs his cock on his brother's cock, their balls rubbing against each other. "I'm not sure we should do this." Connor whispers. 

Murphy feels the pulsing weight of Connor's body, "We're just drunk, who cares." He leans in and steals another kiss. Connor's flexing speeds up, while their kissing becomes a fight again. Murphy drops a hand and starts tugging at Connor's cock, arousing his brother further. 

Connor breaks the kiss to throw his head back, "Thanum An Dhul!" Murphy tugs faster and faster on Connor's dick. Murphy opens his mouth to receive Connor's tongue, and notices that Connor is turning off the water. 

Connor presses Murphy further against the tile wall, and grabs a towel in one hand while continuing the hip movement that makes his cock come alive on his brother's flesh. Connor can see several freckles on his brother's shoulders, and their presence only accentuates Connor's need to come. 

Connor continues to press into Murphy, keeping him locked down in a kiss while finding the towel with a free hand. Mostly drying his back side, he moves Murphy away from the wall. Knowing his shoulders are still injured, he rubs his brother down, steadying him. 

Murphy falls onto one of the beds, and Connor grabs his legs. Murphy lets out a few yeahs of expression as Connor's face disappears in Murphy's ass. Using his tongue, Connor spells out a sonnet of love to his brother's asshole. Licking and blowing into this orifice, Connor elicits moans of ecstasy from his brother. Murphy looks down at him with lustful eyes. Murphy's hands start to find his own cock, and rubs the erect member, keeping pace with his brother's tongue. 

"Fuck it, all." Connor says, coming up for air. He presses into his brother's flesh with his groin, rubbing his dick around his brother's puckered hole. Seeing the look of desire on Murphy's face, Connor's dick teases Murphy. Murphy's eyes travel over his brother's powerful chest, , and he begs for more. Murphy's cock gets harder, starting to leak a bit due to the powerful stroking. 

Connor's teases turn into strokes, and soon one brother has fallen into another. Connor leans into Murphy, kissing him while keeping a rhythm with his hips. Connor drives his hips into Murphy, letting his brother's reactions tell him when hits Murphy's prostate. Using this newfound map of his brother's body, Connor starts pounding. Murphy momentarily stops masturbating, and Connor leans back in to cover his mouth. Connor notices his brothers hands start pulling at Connor's hips, trying to increase Connor's tempo. 

Murphy licks Connor's chin and neck, adding more erotic fuel to their bonfire. Speeding up his rhythm, Connor soon finds his body wanting to release. Removing his cock from his brother, Connor finishes himself and releases several waves of warmth over Murphy's chest. Continuing to grind into his brother, Connor soon releases a wave of warmth . 

Murphy stares up in awe of his brother's ecstasy, and Connor gasps for air. "I've needed that." Connor collapses onto Murphy's body, and Murphy plays with Connor's hair. Connor soon notices that Murphy's hand pushes Connor down. Connor willing accepts the cock that teases his lips. Murphy sits up, and Connor changes his position so that his legs are now behind Murphy, keeping a constant pressure on Murphy's cock. 

Murphy's dick feels good in the warm wetness of Connor's mouth, and soon starts flexing his hips. He uses his hands to hold Connor's head in place, and starts forcing his cock into and out of his brother's mouth. After several minutes of uncontrolled pounding, Murphy comes, spilling earthy seed into Connor's mouth. 

Connor, not wanting to ruin the moment, drinks of his brother's flesh. Murphy falls onto the bed, and Connor curls up in the crook of his arm, the two brothers sharing only one of the small beds. 

Connor has a hard time keeping his eyes open, the rush of the day, and then the rush of the night try to overtake his consciousness. "Connor." Murphy says. 

"Yeah Murph." Connor replies.

"I'm not drunk." Murphy leans in to kiss his brother goodnight. 

************************************************************************

"Father, I've committed a sin of lust." 

"Of lust my son?" 

"Aye. Let's just leave it at that." 

"As an act of penitence, say three Hail Marys and One Our Father. Peace be with you." The monsignor leaves, happy that once again he's been able to tend to one of the needier members of his flock.

Connor kneels at the altar, and catches his brother's glance, as Murphy joins him at the altar. As Murphy knelt, Connor saw Murphy's nipple pressing through his sweater. As Connor's cock rose in his pants, Connor knew this penance would be assigned to him many, many times. 

 


End file.
